Nausicaan
| Planet = Nausicaa (formerly) Kremlat (adopted) | Affiliation =Klingon Empire | Warp capable = yes | Classification = humanoid | Environmental = Class M conditions | Lifespan = | Sexes =male, female | Telepathy =none | Blood = | Distinctive Features = bony faces, tusks around the mouth | Racial = | Borg = | altimage = 220px|A Nausicaan bouncer in the late 24th century. |type = kling}} The Nausicaans are an aggressive humanoid species native to the planet Nausicaa III in the Beta Quadrant. The Nausicaans have a reputation as thugs, pirates, and hired muscle. These tall, muscled brutes take what they like and have few qualms about who they work for...so long as said employer is willing, and able, to pay up. Nausicaans enjoy drinking and gambling in their spare time; they are notorious dom-jot hustlers, and usually think nothing of cheating. History In 2058, Naussican raiders boarded the lost Vanguard colony. The inhabitants attempted to greet them peacefully, but to no avail. Over 200 colony residents were killed before the Nausicaans were driven off. The colonists referred to them as "tuskers". ( ) Nausicaans often pirated smaller ships, attacking and stealing their supplies. ( ) In 2152, while time traveling, Doctor Phlox saw a possible future in which Enterprise was attacked by Nausicaan pirates. ( ) Kajek was a Nausicaan Bounty hunter that was in the employment of the Orion Merchant-Prince Ganz. Kajek performed several missions for Ganz in the late 23rd century. ( ) In the 2370s, Nausicaans were hired as bodyguards and enforcers, such as by Brunt of the Ferengi Commerce Authority or by the Orion Syndicate. ( ) In 2376 Nausicaan rogue agents attacked Starbase 92. ( ) Iliana Ghemor used Nausicaans in 2376 and 2377. One served her aboard a Besinian freighter, while Savonigar was hired to kill the mirror universe Ghemor. ( ) .]] Prior to 2377, a Nausicaan was assimilated by the Borg and turned into an Advanced Borg Drone. In that year, it was encountered on Borg sphere 634 by Lieutenant Alexander Munro. ( ) officer in 2409.]] In 2380, a Nausicaan served as a bouncer in the Cantino, a bar on a space station near Idryll space. ( ) During the Borg Invasion of 2381 Nausicaa was attacked by the Borg and left uninhabitable. The survivors of the attack resorted to piracy to survive before Commander Worf of the was able to use his influence with Chancellor Martok to provide them with the planet Kremlat as a new homeworld. While nominally a Klingon world, Kremlat's hostile climate meant the Klingons were never able to settle or exploit Kremlat's resources, but the Nausicaans were well suited to their new homeworld. ( ) In 2389 the Gorn Hegemony hired the Nausicaans to fight for them during the Klingon-Gorn War. Two years after the 2403 fall of Gornar, they signed a non-aggression pact with the Klingon Empire. ( ) By 2409 many Nausicaans served in the Klingon Defense Force. ( ) Culture The Nausicaans believe in gods known as the Four Winds who inhabit the Heart of the Sky. ( ) Nausicaan tusk opera is a form of music created by the Nausicaans, and is very popular amongst other species - even species they don't have a good relationship with. ( ) Nausicaan weapons, common * Club (short range; see below) * 4-bladed scythe (mid-range) * Spear (mid-range) * Tegolar sword (short range) * Warstaff (special; see below) Nausicaans are also known to use commandeered phasers, Romulan disruptors, Andorian chaka''s, and Vulcan ''trillpa''s. Club stats '''Length: '''40-60 centimeters '''Mass:' 0.5-1.5 kilograms Warstaff A Nausicaan fashions a warstaff by cannibalizing parts from phasers (or disruptors) and fastening them to a staff. The power-cell is rigged along the length of the pole; the prefire-chamber and emitter-crystal are fixed to one end. A variety of blades protruding from both ends round out construction. A warstaff can be used as a club, a spear, a scythe, or an energy weapon; it also looks particularly menacing. Its stats are as follows: Length: 2 meters Mass: 5 kilograms Energy: 160-1,500 charges Known Nausicaans * The Advanced Borg Drone * Kajek * Krozh * Savonigar * Trenigar * Zon Other references * External links * * Category:Nausicaans category:humanoid species category:races and cultures category:beta Quadrant races and cultures category:klingon servitor species